Sortir des ténèbres
by zappy3
Summary: OS précédant la série, comment Kate réagit-elle à la mort de sa mère et comment trouve-t-elle la force d'aller de l'avant malgré tout


**Sortir des ténèbres**

La journée avait bien commencé pourtant, une belle journée d'hiver, froide mais ensoleillée. Comment aurait-elle pu deviner que sa vie allait basculer ce soir-là? On ne profite jamais assez de son bonheur, on ne se dit jamais assez que ce jour pourrait être le dernier, que demain le néant pourrait avoir tout emporté…

En voyant le détective Raglin devant chez elle ce soir-là elle avait compris. Elle avait compris mais elle avait repoussé l'évidence, elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre… Elle voulait seulement conserver un instant d'innocence de plus, préserver une dernière seconde de bonheur… Elle avait ralenti le pas, tenté de gagner du temps. Mais le moment fatal était venu, les mots inévitables avaient été prononcés. Elle avait beau s'y attendre, ceux-ci la percutèrent comme si elle avait reçu un coup, son cœur manqua un battement. Elle eut l'impression que le monde disparaissait dans le néant, elle eut l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond. Le détective continuait de parler mais elle ne l'entendait plus, plus rien n'existait autour d'elle. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, elle ne les sentit pas. Ce n'était pas du chagrin, pas encore, elle ne ressentait rien, elle était perdue dans un vide infini, elle était le vide. Elle n'avait même plus conscience de qui elle était, tout n'était plus que chaos.

Les souvenirs ne devaient pas tarder à la rattraper cependant, des souvenirs heureux, souvenirs d'enfance, d'innocence : le sapin de Noël illuminé, elle, ouvrant ses cadeaux en riant, le sourire attendri de sa mère. Sa mère assise près d'elle sur le lit pendant qu'elle lui confiait ses doutes, ses peines, sa mère qui savait la rassurer, toujours. Puis des souvenirs douloureux, souvenirs d'une adolescence difficile, souvenirs de disputes, souvenirs des mots durs échangés. La culpabilité ajoutait alors à sa douleur, chaque souvenir devenant un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

A la douleur succéda la colère, colère contre celui qui avait assassiné sa mère bien sûr, colère contre le monde entier, mais surtout colère contre sa mère. Comment avait-elle osé la laisser? Elle avait besoin d'elle, elle avait besoin de sa voix rassurante, de la chaleur de ses bras. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, une mère n'est pas censée faire ça à sa fille, elle n'avait pas le droit. A cela s'ajoutait, dans des moments de lucidité, un sentiment de culpabilité, comment en était-elle venue à penser des choses pareilles ? Elle savait pourtant au fond d'elle que sa mère n'y était pour rien… Son psy avait beau lui assurer encore et encore que sa réaction était normale, que la colère faisait partie des phases du deuil, qu'elle finirait par accepter la mort de sa mère, elle se détestait pour ça. Et qu'en savait-il de toute façon ? Accepter vraiment ? Elle ne pensait pas être capable d'en arriver là, jamais, elle ne pourrait pas.

Entre temps elle avait délaissé ses études, qui s'annonçaient brillantes pourtant… A quoi bon ? A quoi bon construire une vie qui pouvait s'écrouler aussi facilement ? Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte mais elle avait aussi érigé des barrières autour de son esprit, pour se protéger des autres, pour se protéger d'elle-même, pour se protéger de l'amour. Elle ne voulait plus aimer, elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Et tant mieux si les gens la trouvaient froide, tant mieux s'ils gardaient leurs distances. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, disparue la jeune femme optimiste et drôle qu'elle avait été, disparue l'innocence, disparu l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse. Oui tout avait basculé ce jour-là.

En se refermant sur elle-même elle s'était réfugiée dans la lecture et parmi ses lectures un auteur revenait régulièrement, prenant de plus en plus de place dans sa bibliothèque, prenant de plus en plus de place dans sa vie : Richard Castle, auteur de romans policiers. Une nouvelle vocation était née de la lecture de ses livres, une réponse à sa colère, une réponse qui pourrait redonner un sens à sa vie, une lueur d'espoir. Oui Richard Castle était sa lueur d'espoir, il était celui qui la sortirait des ténèbres, celui qui ferait tomber ses barrières, celui qui la rendrait à la vie.


End file.
